


Late Night Video Games

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is entirely sfw - there will not be any kink/cglre here, This is not kink!, agere, ao3 PLEASE add the agere tag, ts agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: From the-no-name-system's regressuary prompts over on tumblr. "23: Person A is sneaking video games after their bedtime"Patton knows he isn't supposed to be up, it's really late. But he has to catch that Pikachu! But maybe he won't be up for much longer...
Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643875
Kudos: 51





	Late Night Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my agere writing tumblr, I'm reposting my fics here to hopefully reach others that are wanting to read some ts agere fics as well. Enjoy!

It was late. Patton knew he wasn’t supposed to be up, Virgey would make him go to bed! But he had to catch this Pikachu - he was so close! Then maybe he’d go to bed. Or maybe he’d try and find another one! And then maybe he’d see if he could find a Bulbasaur! Oh, or-

“Patty? Are you up past your bedtime?” Patton gasped and shoved the Nintendo underneath his pillow, throwing his face into the pillow and pretending to sleep.

He could hear soft footsteps as Virgil made his way over to his bedside, sitting next to him. “Pat, I know you aren’t asleep, Bud. Come on out.”

Patton pulled the blanket off of his head with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, Dada.” “It’s ok, but you know better than to stay up late. Little boys shouldn’t be up this time of night.”

Patton cast his eyes down and pulled the Nintendo out of its hiding place. “Sorry, w-won’t do it ‘gain.” He sniffled. 

“Hey, none of that now. Dad’s not mad.” Virgil pulled the now-sleepy and sad little onto his lap. “I’m not mad, I just want to make sure my Sunshine gets his rest so he can play all day tomorrow. And maybe-” Virgil whispered into Patton’s ear. “-maybe I’ll talk to Roman about letting us go to Ice Cream Mountain again.”

Patton gasped and wiped his tears away. “Really?!” His face erupted into a bright grin as he bounced excitedly.

Virgil chuckled, “Yep, really. But first: bedtime tonight. Or else we can’t go.”

“Ok! I’ll go sleep! Promise!” To demonstrate, he flopped back into the blanket and wrapped himself back in them, snuggling into his pillow.

“Alright, goodnight Sunny.” “Virge? Sleep wit me?” “Of course, Patty.”


End file.
